1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for positioning a moving body. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for positioning a moving body capable of determining attitude of the moving body with respect to an object, which apparatus is attached on the moving body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an autonomous running robot (one type of moving bodies) having left and right wheels driven independently has been known. When there is an obstacle such as a wall in the direction of movement of the autonomous running robot, control for U-turn operation is performed.
In a U-turn, when an obstacle is detected in the direction of movement, the autonomous running robot is rotated by 90.degree. to the right (or to the left), the autonomous running robot is moved straight by a prescribed distance, thereafter, the autonomous running robot is again rotated by 90.degree. to the right (or left), and thereafter the autonomous running robot is moved straight.
However, sometimes the direction of movement of the autonomous running robot possibly deviates from the desired direction after the U-turn. Such deviation in angle results in deviation between the expected running path and the actual running path of the autonomous running robot, degrading quality of work performed by the autonomous running robot.